cosmic_dimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmic
Cosmic is an AU Persona of Galaxian. 'Appearance' Giving off a tranquil yet dangerous feeling to others, Cosmic is an imposing and imperious entity of about nine to ten years in physical years, with a blank slate of very dark blue skin and dark sclera accompanying eerily translucent irises of light cyan blue. In fact, on his form, everything that should be shaded is light, and everything that should be light is shaded; thus, his shadow is a glowing mass of his angled reflection, and his aura is a shadowed mass floating around him. Cosmic has very long white hair that remains unaffected by gravity, this trait herein resulting in his bangs having a natural windswept appearance to his upper right, with the hair he lets down slanting largely towards the left. Cosmic stands at 4' 7.5' ', with both broader shoulders and overall more developed form than Galaxian. His expression is commonly completely indifferent, and his gaze tends to be with an almost haughty air. He bears a double-eyelid on each side of his face and, surprisingly, has four dimples, just like Galaxian and Rai, all of which depend on how he smiles: Only the first two with a sincere smile, the third added on with a laughing smile, and the fourth added when he smiles insincerely. However, his smile is about as rare as another part of the Earth falling off from the Earth and becoming another moon. 'Outfit' Cosmic usually has some variation of a police/military uniform on. *Cap??? *Whip(s)? Poisoned? *Carries anti-powers/abilities chains and handcuffs 'Personality' Cosmic is a complex entity to define. On the outside, he seems very pessimistic, leaning towards realistic, if only for supporting that pessimism. He constantly tends to presume the worst, whether that be others, society, a situation, himself...et cetera. This goes to outsiders and his suspicions towards them. Naturally, this implies a lack of social skills, coupled with his threatening persona and sour sense of humor. Even if those who try to get to know him don't usually think of him as all that bad, Cosmic is...well, he's...he's hard to understand. He doesn't think much of himself, not just of others, and knows most others tend to stray from his side. He knows he's cryptic, and doesn't make any visible attempt to change, believing such attempts to be...useless, and futile. He also knows of his tendencies to be rude while he's trying to be civilized, as well as the dangerous manner by which he's treated by others. Well, maybe he doesn't know. He's aware of the "What?", but not the "Why?". After all, there are many, many parts he does not understand about himself, and will likely never understand. As mentioned, Cosmic lacks opinions about himself, and oftentimes, this is also the case towards others. In most cases, he tries to treat others how he think they should be treated, mimicking what he thinks would be appropriate; this duly explains his failed attempts at being humorous, or his making of random threats that he doesn't understand are threats--he believes his actions to be appropriate in that sense. In fact, this lack of self-deferring and understanding leads to most of whom he is. He constantly tries to be 'normal' when he doesn't know what normal is; he self-conflicts without knowing that he is self-conflicting. In Cosmic's eyes, there is only a 'right' and 'wrong', and he knows he will forever go towards the 'right'. The 'right' is the law. Cosmic tries to abide by the law at all costs; it is his priority. It is his 'normal'. In a world he doesn't understand and doesn't understand himself, he can understand what rules are imposed upon himself and others, and so he constantly wants to strive to be part of that understanding. That comprehension. It's a foreign concept to him--to understand something to the point of wanting to act towards it. He wants to comprehend that normal, and act towards it, even if it means changing that 'him' he does not know... Yet somewhere within himself, he still does not want to change himself for the normal, whomever 'he' is. 'He' is as if someone else to him, yet another thing he cannot understand, and so he believes the Law to be him. The Law is the Cosmic Law--''he'' is the Cosmic, or so he hopes somewhere inside him, in that swirl of confusion he cannot get out of-- All in all, Cosmic wants to be part of something he cannot understand. *May be protective or feeling as if others are unreliable. **kept Rai out of service in Rogue AU for one day due to scratch. On headphones. *Accidentally flexes (e.g. thinking building a house takes, at max, half an hour) due to lack of touch with reality **Then he doesn't understand Rai's logic when he says that isn't realistic 'Habits' 'Voice and Speech Patterns' *Sounds robotic? Tries to limit speech?? 'Powers/Abilities' *Magneto-Graviton manipulation *Centripetal/Centrifugal Force Manipulation *Zodiac Empowerment **Western Astrology ***Aries: Aries allows strength-based abilities, such as Horn Protrusion, Enhanced Strength, Fire Manipulation, Strength Manipulation, and/or Caprine Physiology. ***Taurus: Taurus allows endurance or power-based abilities, such as Charge!, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Stamina, and/or Bovine Physiology. Can have Earth Manipulation. ***Gemini: Gemini allows Replication, such as Yin & Yang Manipulation. Can use Air Manipulation and Air Mimicry. ***Cancer: Cancer allows grip-based abilities, such as Pincer Grip or the ability Constriction. Also includes Crustacean Physiology, Water Manipulation, Aquatic Breathing, and Lunar Empowerment. ***Leo: Leo allows wild-based abilities, such as a Feral Mind, Natural Weaponry, Superhuman Senses, Enhanced Reflexes, Feline Physiology or Animal Manipulation. Also includes Fire Manipulation and Solar Empowerment. ***Virgo: Virgo allows purity-based abilities, such as Purification, Healing, or Enhanced Regeneration. Also might have Holy Fire Manipulation and Earth Manipulation. ***Libra: Libra allows balance-based abilities, such as Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Intelligence, Equality or Spiritual Meditation. Also Air Manipulation. Meditation may even evolve into Unity. ***Scorpio: Scorpio allows Water Manipulation and poison-based abilities, such as Poison Generation, Insect Communication, Dermal Armour or Scorpion Physiology. ***Sagittarius: Sagittarius allows Enhanced Accuracy capabilities, such as Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Tracking, Taur Physiology or Enhanced Hunting skill. Can use Fire Manipulation. ***Capricorn: Capricorn allows Caprine Physiology, Aquatic Adaptation, and Environmental Adaptation. Being an Earth sign, the user might have Earth Manipulation and Mountain Manipulation. ***Aquarius: Aquarius allows water-based abilities, such as Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and/or Water Mimicry. Being an Air sign, the user might also have Air Manipulation and Air Mimicry. ***Pisces: Pisces allows water-borne abilities, such as Aquatic Adaptation, Aquatic Breathing, and/or Ichthyic Zoolingualism. Has the abilities Fish Physiology and Water Manipulation. **Chinese Zodiac ***Water, Wood, Fire, Metal *Cosmic Regeneration *Cosmic artillery *Graviton constructs *Meta Gravity Manipulation/Gyrokinesis **Gyrokinetic Flight **Gyrokinetic Constructs **Gyrokinetic Creature Creation **Personal Gravity **Gyro-Telekinesis **Gravitational Downforce **Gravity Armor **Gravity Aura **Weight Manipulation *Zero Gravity Movement *Zero Gravity Immunity *Mensiokinesis/Quantum Manipulation *Transmutation *Completeness Manipulation *White Hole Manipulation *Last resort: Implosion & Explosion (White Hole Creation) *Duality embodiment for someone else??? 'Battle Statistics' 'Affiliations' Hitan Rai Dolphin Even though the Rogue!AU roleplay has Dolphin as a killer whale, Cosmic mistook him as a Dolphin, therefore misnaming him as "Dolphin". 'Background/Backstory' 'Level' 'Quotes' "Neither of you understand. Harm does not come psychologically in such an order, and the severity of the situation increases or decreases on her actions, no matter it's implied or not, or executed. / Why were you running? Laws exist. Whether or not you follow them is another matter completely." "I'm not adhering her with flesh and bounds." 'Other' *Rai's interpretation of Cosmic: **"I haven't ever counted specifically, but to my knowledge, many try to help, but Cosmic's stubborn and tries to keep others out of it. To him, maybe others are unreliable. Or they get hurt. Heck, I'm pretty sure I'm being kept out of the picture because of a measly scratch I got. To my headphones." *Cosmic was what Galaxian's nickname would have been, had it not been Galaxian, of course. *He does not completely resemble real!Galaxian in 2019, however, he is definitely partially based off of his current personality. *Cosmic's appearance is comprised of the colors of Galaxian's, but inverted. *One of his favorite pastimes is painting. **He is quite skilled at painting, but oftentimes retains a low profile about it, not wishing others to know this about him. **He can't name his paintings appropriately, because he can't think of words that would be appropriate. **One of his notable paintings is his interpretation of a white hole, "Unnamed". **A power may be affiliated with this hobby of his in the future. ***The current idea is he can make gravitational creatures come to life with his art, or perhaps, when his energy source is low, he can summon something through art related to his powers. **He is not as embarrassed about his works as Real!Galaxian or Galaxian is, but is modest about it and knows there's room for improvement, probably. ***This means he will show his works without that much hesitation, but will not comment on it. *Cosmic also reads dictionaries, so his vocabulary choice is quite wide. **It contributes to his cryptic speech. **However, this does not help him increase his word count. He still barely speaks. *If he were more normal, he would likely want to be a rocket scientist. **Somewhere inside him, he loves astronomy. *Cosmic views 'staring into space' a waste of time, but he is fine with and especially enjoys stargazing. *Cosmic's eyes are different to the point he could look at the Sun without harming his retinas either. *He could also fly into the Sun and not be harmed any. *He actually loves colors. **He has a tendency to overuse them in paintings. *Cosmic is a messy sketcher. *Cosmic views fictional writing as a waste of time, because they depict fictional scenarios, but is fine with reading such writings, which is strange. *Cosmic writes in a quick cursive-style font, but if he writes in print, he curls the ends of letters like "j", "y", "g", etc., and dots his "i"s with precision. 'Gallery' Category:WIP Category:AU Forms Category:OCs Category:Fantasy Forms Category:Males Category:He/him Category:Immortals Category:Lawful Good Category:Alive (in Rogue)